


That's My Guy

by Malexander



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: A bit of angst i guess, Explicit Language, Fluff, Homophobic Language, It is now, M/M, NBA Basketball, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Spooning, cuddle friends, is that a thing?, just trust me bro, my tags are a mess jfc, philidephians are assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexander/pseuds/Malexander
Summary: Jimmy plays his first game in Philly with the Heat, absolutely nothing can go wrong when he goes for a walk with his best friend.... right?
Relationships: Goran Dragić/Jimmy Butler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	That's My Guy

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh this is my first fic, would appreciate any criticism :)

Goran knew they were gonna have to play Philly at some point in the season, that's how the damn schedule works, he just didn't think it'd be so soon. Jimmy seemed unfazed, as always. That was the very first thing he noticed when Jimmy arrived. Always smiling, whether they were running drills at practice or trying a new restaurant. Goran was almost jealous. 

Anyway, the plane ride to Philly goes by fast, Jimmy and Goran sitting together, like always. Goran asks if he's nervous about playing his old team, and Jimmy just gives a quick “no, course not” before quickly changing the subject. Typical.

They make it the hotel and get to their rooms with no trouble. Right next to each other, just like always. Goran barely has his bags down when he gets a knock on the door. Jimmy.

“hey, I know a real good bagel place like a block away, wanna go grab a bite?”  
Of course he agrees, who can resist a classic Philadelphia bagel n schmear?

They opt to take the elevator, already wrapped up into each other. It was nice. When he first got to the states Goran was weirded out by how cold Americans seemed. Always standing so far apart, only giving awkward hugs when absolutely necessary. Jimmy wasn't like that. He was almost more touchy than Goran, which was saying something. Always with a hand on his back or around his shoulder like he was doing now, with Goran cupping his waist in a way that definitely screamed “just bros” to the outside observer.

They walked into the lobby like that, only getting a stare or two from the uninitiated. The problem started, however, when they got out of the hotel. Jimmy was in the middle of describing the exact texture of the schmear when they heard a yell.

“EY!”  
“normal Philly shit, probably nothing” Jimmy reassured  
“EY! IS THAT JIMMY? JIMMY BUTLER! EYYYYY!”

Not normal Philly shit.  
“WHY'D YOU LEAVE HUH? YOU ALMOST MADE IT TO THE FINALS WITH US!”  
“Just keep walking Gogi” it was barely a whisper.  
“AND NOW WHO DO YUH HAVE? SOME LIL POINT GUARD WHO COULDNT EVEN GET TO THE FINALS WITH STEVIE FAWCKIN NASH AND THA BIG DEISEL????”

 _Oh shit. He's talking about me._  
Jimmy had never held him this tight before. the fingers digging into his shoulder were starting to hurt a little. More than a little. He gripped back

They were so focused on each other they didn't even notice the man cross the street until he was right behind them.

“Is this why you left? You some kinda fawkin fairy??”  
Somehow it was worse when he wasn't yelling. His voice was dripping with hatred, and he was like three feet away from them. And being homophobic. What a combo.

Jimmy spun around and probably would've decked the rando is Goran didn't have the reflexes to catch his wrist.  
“Jimmy he's not worth it lets just go back to the hotel. The bagels can wait.”  
No idea what the rando was expecting, but it wasn't to have his nose (and dignity) saved by the 'lil point guard'.

He ran as soon as he saw the look in Jimmy's eyes he ran away. Typical.

This time Goran was doing most of the holding as they walked back the hotel, calming him down the whole way. The had been outside of the relative safety of the hotel for like three minutes.  
No one in the lobby tried to talk to them as jimmy was still visibly upset, and he just waved his key at the receptionist and she let him in. The elevator was thankfully empty all the way up to their floor. As it stopped Jimmy spoke.

“Who the fuck even says something like that?”  
“I don't know man. I don't know.”  
Goran opened his door.  
“I mean, being mad at me for leaving is one thing... but saying something like that just crosses the line.”  
They slowly made their way to the bed.  
“What was he even expecting? Me to agree with him? 'oh yeah, you're totally right. I left the team cause I wanted to live a gay lifestyle only possible in south beach. I am so sorry I let you down' What an asshole”  
“For sure”  
They were laying side by side now, shoulders touching on the too-small bed, Jimmy gesticulating wildly at the ceiling.  
“and what was he even talking about with – we need to roll over this bed is too dang small – with you? Expecting you take a team to he finals your rookie year? insane”  
They were practically spooning now and Goran his pressed his fingers in a rhythm on Jimmy's ribs.  
“Crazy people man. Crazy people. At least I have you, right Gogi?”  
“Yeah, At least you have me”

Goran pulled him closer and they fit like puzzle pieces. Jimmy was a bit taller but Goran never let his height stop him, so he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and pressed his forehead into the back of his neck.  
“Mm. You're warm.” Jimmy said as if he had just noticed how close they were.  
“I mean, they don't call me the dragon for nothing.” That got a laugh. Well, less a laugh, more of a low vibration he felt through their connected torsos. Goran hadn't noticed the cold until Jimmy mentioned it and almost let out a shiver before tangling their legs together. They just lie there, breathing rhythm. It was nice. Real nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot beleive im the first one to write this pair... they r so cute I'm obsessed. sucks that they lost and gogi got hurt :(. this was inspired by the Tim Reynolds tweet about them walking out the arena, arms wrapped around each other- brb gonna cry. anyway I hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
